


Lock Me In Your Pocket

by bindobud



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, Pre-relationship to relationship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindobud/pseuds/bindobud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a surprising coincidence brings all the Funhaus boys together in a relationship, Spoole struggles with telling them what he's been holding back for years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Me In Your Pocket

It was a rare day when all the Funhaus guys took a lunch break together, so they had all wheeled their chairs into a circle around a makeshift table in the middle of the office. Sean had no clue how they’d gotten into this conversation, and now he was too deep in it to leave.

“I don’t think I could choose, it’s…”

Adam giggled. “What, we’re all too attractive for you?”

Sean blushed, trying to stutter his way out. “No – well, I mean, yeah, but I can’t…”

James leaned back in his chair and scoffed. “Jesus, Spoole, you’re so no homo that you can’t even pick which one of us you’d prefer?”

Before he had a chance to retort, across the table, Sean spotted Matt sitting a little further back, shaking his head slightly before taking another bite of his lunch. “What does that mean, Peake?”

Matt looked up, startled at the borderline anger in Sean’s voice. “I just… That’s not right. That’s not the reason. At least, not from what I can tell.”

“So what’s the reason?” Lawrence asked, lowering the tension in the room with his quiet curiosity.

Matt shook his head again, more firmly. “Even if I’m right, I can’t say. I won’t do that to Spoole.”

The room erupted with frustrated yells, directed at both Matt and Sean. Sean himself was turning bright red, attempting to glare into Matt’s brain and read his thoughts. But instead, he shifted the peak of his cap and waited out the yelling.

It was Bruce whose eyes widened with sudden realisation. Using his hands to silence everybody, he looked seriously at Sean. “This might be a dumb question, but nobody here has actually ever asked each other, so I guess now is as good a time as any, right? Spoole are you… do you like guys?”

Sean took a moment to glance at Matt, who had paused his eating to look up at Sean, his face unreadable as usual, just with the usual hint of curiosity he had when listening to other’s conversations. Sean looked back at Bruce and, recognising that he really couldn’t get out of this conversation now, did his best to answer honestly. “I um… I don’t actually have a preference. I-I’ve dated girls and guys before, and-and I don’t uh…” He was suddenly distracted by the fact that everybody, save Matt, was staring at him wide-eyed. “Do you… Do you guys want me to go, or…? I get it, I totally do, a lot of people don’t take it so well and I guess I just –“

It was Joel who interrupted Sean’s rambling. “I obviously can’t speak for everyone here, but I know I don’t mind. You know me, I’m about as far from judgemental as you can get. And you’re our friend, you have been for years and you always will be. We love you, Spoole. No homo. Unless you want it to be.”

Sean gave a tense chuckle at the last bit, then looked around the table more seriously. “You guys don’t mind?” While most of the table shook their heads and smiled, Sean spotted James and Adam mouthing what seemed to be an argument while they thought nobody was watching. And as soon as he noticed, all eyes on Sean then moved to the bickering pair, who cut their conversation short to look around in confusion.

“Care to share what’s so important?” Lawrence asked from across the table, cocking his head in a way that could either be sarcastic, or sincerely curious. It was difficult to tell with Lawrence.

James glanced over at Adam briefly before taking a deep breath. “This might be a good time to tell you guys this, make it a whole party thing. Uh, Adam and I have kind of been going out for maybe a couple weeks now?”

A slam on the table startled everybody, and almost knocked over a number of open drink containers. “What?!” Bruce yelled, incredulous. “You guys are together and you couldn’t even tell _me_?!”

“Oh man, this is gonna be a weight off my shoulders.” Lawrence piped up, completely ignoring Bruce’s outrage. He looked over at Joel, who shrugged and nodded.

“We’ve been together too. Although much more periodically. And… passionately…” Joel continued Lawrence’s confession, but trailed off, his face turning pink.

Bruce started yelling again. “God damn it! Am I missing out on something? Is there anybody in this room who hasn’t either fucked or thought about fucking somebody else here?”

After a beat, James, Adam, Lawrence, and Joel all broke down into a fit of giggles, ignoring Bruce’s exclamations that this wasn’t funny, that he felt left out, and how many HR problems this could cause in the future. Nobody noticed Sean nervously glancing at Matt again before finally getting back to his lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Rooster Teeth does not have my permission to use this work of fiction in any video or content unless otherwise stated.


End file.
